


Neck Kisses

by blowingbubbles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Announcements, Ben wants to be a dad, Dinner, Diplomacy, F/M, Fingerfucking, Government, New Job, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Kenobi, Unplanned Pregnancy, ben solo is a uni prof, minor nudity, rey is a diplomat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowingbubbles/pseuds/blowingbubbles
Summary: "Good evening, wife. I see you have discovered how to use the kitchen." Ben teased her."I'm not your wife yet, I haven't even said yes." He heard the coy smile more than he saw it and didn't let it deter him from making her shiver more by kissing across her neck, one side to the other."I haven't finished convincing you, yet."





	Neck Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I have NEVER written Star Wars fanfiction nor have I EVER written a reylo fic so please be happy and nice and don't hit me too hard. This has the potential to have more chapters or most context-slash-history because there are A LOT of details I could have fleshed out it. Lemme know if y'all want more please.

Rey is standing in front of a stove, making dinner because, for once, she beat Ben home. Out of the two of them, Ben has more regular hours as a university professor, because God forbid one of his students prevent him from getting on home to his woman. Rey usually gets home an hour or two after Ben, when she's in the country, because being a diplomat is a lot more work than she preferred, but boy did she love what she did.

Today though she only worked a half day, since she had surprise for Ben, one that hopefully let her be in the country, more specifically at home, more often and give her more stable hours. She hoped. So wrapped up in her thoughts, she did hear the footsteps behind her, or feel the warmth of arms around her waist until Ben placed his lips on her neck. She startled but kept on stirring the pot of tomato bisque. 

"Good evening, wife. I see you have discovered how to use the kitchen." Ben teased her. It was not often he got a text from Rey saying she would cook dinner that night, but he didn't question it. She liked picking up the domestic duties of living together when she could, and when she couldn't Ben didn't mind being the a house-husband. 

"I'm not your wife yet, I haven't even said yes." He heard the coy smile more than he saw it and didn't let it deter him from making her shiver more by kissing across her neck, one side to the other. 

"I haven't finished convincing you, yet."

"And when will you finish, huh?"

"When you say yes. When you promise to be my wife, and my partner and give me more than enough kids to run the farm." He pressed one last kiss to the junction of her shoulder and neck as she let out a full belly laugh at his words. Han had said that once, just in passing, about how Ben wanted a lot of kids when he, himself, was a kid to make up for a lack of siblings, and the saying just caught on. 

"Well, then you'll be waiting awhile, because you know my plan and-", Ben twirled Rey around and directed her to lean against the counter, "And you don't plan on doing the wife-mother-kids thing yet. I know, I can wait." He rested his chin on the top of her head and squished her in a hug. There were more of these moments, him being soft and sweet and understanding, than there was before. But that was of course before, when he was stilling pretending to be Kylo. 

"So there are a few things I wanna talk about with you, during dinner, so can you slice up the bread and set the table and I'll get the soup?" Rey said, escaping Ben's arms and getting back to the stove, Ben following her shortly to grab the plates and bowls. 

Ben and Rey sat at the table and talked about their days, Ben going on how idiotic his Masters students could be and Rey about a new initiative her colleague was working on. But before long, Rey became less talkative and more pensive. While Ben took notice he didn't want to pressure her, since she had that serious look on his face that he had only seen once or twice before. 

"Rey," Ben reached out to grab her hand, "tell me what's on your mind. What did you want to talk to me about?" Rey flipped her hand around so she could lace her fingers through his. Ben took that as a good sign and held on tighter.

"I got a job offer. A really big job offer that's a really big deal. And I don't know if I want to do it. I don't know if I should do it." Rey looked away from their joined hands and let out a deep sigh. "President Holdo asked me to be part of her cabinet, to be the Secretary of Education."

"That's amazing Rey!" Ben's megawatt smile lit up the room and melt a little bit of the worry Rey had been harbouring since she got that fateful call. "You would be able to do some much as the Secretary of Education, you would bring a perspective that the other Old Money Blue Bloods of Washington don't have. You could revamp the whole education system and make it better! Rey, this is everything that you have ever wanted; change, real change, Rey, why would you want to say no?" Ben pushed out of his seat and made his way around the table so fast she thought he would fall over. He was knelt down in front of her chair, pulling her legs apart and towards him so they could be as close as platonically possible in this position. 

She appreciated his enthusiasm, if anything it settled much of her anxiety but she still didn't know how to tell him the other surprises. "Ben... That's not the only thing though-", she started off before being cut off. 

"If you're worried about my work, I can transfer universities and work somewhere else or I could focus more on my research, you know I've complained about the lack of time and money the university gives me to research and this gives me the chance to apply for grants and focus only on that, so its perfect."

"That's not it, Ben, it's just... I'm... I don't think it's a good idea." Rey squirmed in her chair, tucking her feet as far back under her chair as possible in an attempt to retreat. Ben notice the subtle change in her body language and slide his hands up from her thighs to hold her hips, tightly. 

"What are you not telling me, babe? Anything that's wrong, we can fix it together and if we can't fix it, we'll get through it just like everything else life has thrown as us." Ben tighten his grip on her hips again, ignoring the fact that he could be bruising her because he knew that the pressure comforted her. 

Rey untangled her hands and placed them on his shoulders as she took a deep breathe. "Ben, I'm pregnant. I'm almost three months pregnant...and it's twins."

She could only describe Ben's face as shell shocked, this was the furthest thing he could have predicted. He thought she would have some point about her job or his, about the fact that she wasn't married even, since some people would say it's scandalous. He would never have thought she was pregnant, they took every precaution they could after being together for 8, almost 9 years. 

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely, I have the blood test results, and a sonogram."

"A sonogram? And you didn't tell me? I missed the first sonogram?"

"I've only known for a week. So many of my pregnancy symptoms happened around the time I got sick so I didn't realise until I almost fainted at work."

"You fainted? You didn't tell me."

"You would ask why I fainted. I wasn't ready to tell you, Ben." Her hands were tangled in his glossy black hair now. If there was any constant from when they grew up together, it was that Ben wore his hair long and it was thick and glossy and she hoped that all their children would have his hair.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" He voiced wavered. He sounded unsure, as if she would get an abortion without him ever knowing he could have been a father.

"No! I love you Ben, that would be a decision we made together. I would never take that away from you. Come with me, you're going to hurt your knees like that." Rey tugged him to his feet and pulled him hand, guiding them to the bathroom where she began filling the tub with hot water. Ben's secret guilty pleasure was baths, especially if Rey would take one with him. He loved the water and with a job that kept him busy, he missed swimming. They both divested themselves of clothing, poured in some bubble bath and stepped in, Ben on one side, Rey on the other. 

"When the doctor told me I was pregnant, I panicked. I was alone, and it reminded me of how I felt after my parents signed their rights away to my uncle. I felt like I wasn't ready for it. But i thought about it, and I knew you would never leave me alone. You would take care of me, and the babies and this is something we wouldn't just get through. This was something we would enjoy. Co-parenting, Ben." She chuckled a bit at whatever mental image she made up in her mind. "We'd be amazing at co-parenting, Ben."

"I'm pretty sure that it's just called 'parenting' when mom and dad are still together." Ben slid his hands up her claves to hook behind knees. "I want to keep the babies, Rey. You don't have to marry me right now, but you will and it can be whenever, before they're born or after or when they can walk and be in the wedding party, I don't care. I just want to call you my wife."

"You can still call me your wife, Ben, it just won't be legal." His low growl illicited at laugh her his expense as he tugged her against his chest. Rey is in love with the feeling of Ben's two huge hands flat on her back, anchoring her where she is but also reassuring her that he's there and that she's just as trapped there as he is. 

She sighed, quietly, "So we're doing this, huh? We're going to be parents?"

"Don't sound so disappointed, Rey, I'll have you know that I will make a great DILF." She laughed until she felt his finger caressing at her nether regions. 

"I'm already pregnant, you know. You don't need to work so hard anymore."

"I know, but I want to make sure, just in case; make sure we have lots of contingencies," and with that, he pushed two fingers into her and curled them just right, making her gasp. Loudly.


End file.
